


Course Run Smooth (Podfic)

by Linzoid



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cat, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, True Love, True Love's Kiss, cat behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linzoid/pseuds/Linzoid
Summary: They say that every person has a True Love, the one (or two, or three) that's just right for him. They're hard to find, but once you do, some little part of your soul just clicks and together you are happier than you every thought possible when you were alone.Len looks at the creature which fate has determined is to belong to him and him alone and asks, "Are you kidding me?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Course Run Smooth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789765) by [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki). 



> So this is my first podfic in two years and my third podfic ever. It breaks my heart that my living situation doesn't allow for much time for it but this fandom has just gotten to me so much I had to try. 
> 
> Couple of things I feel I should apologize for in advance, not sure i'm pronouncing everything right but I tried. The recording quality starts a little dodgy but i swear it gets better. This has yet to be beta listened so please point out if I've made any horrific mistakes! 
> 
> I think that's everything. if you like it leave a comment for me and the writer! 
> 
> I love this fic so much so thank you to nirejseki for letting me record it.

Permanent archive link [here](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/course-run-smooth)

Cover art link [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qg2f3bt40iv8ci9/CoverArt.jpg?dl=0)


End file.
